In mobile terminal devices, the demand for miniaturization that is convenient for mobility has resulted in an increase in mobile terminal devices that have a construction in which two enclosures are openably/closably connected by means of a hinge part.
However, contrary to the above-described demand for miniaturization, there is also a demand for larger screens that accompanies the increase in functions installed in mobile terminal devices.
In response to these demands, Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile terminal device that forms a display unit on the same plane as the two enclosures when the enclosures are opened.
However, in the mobile terminal device described in Patent Document 1, the hinge part forms a protrusion when the enclosures are opened. This protrusion not only detracts from the design but also, depending on the angle, detracts from the visibility of the screen.
In addition, a mobile terminal device that has a folding construction may have a gap or a difference in levels when the enclosures are opened.